riskofrain2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Titan
Not to be confused with Stone Golem. The Stone Titan is a new Boss Monster introduced in Risk of Rain 2. Being a Boss, the Stone Titan may be encountered after initiating a stage's Teleporter Event. It can otherwise spawn naturally during higher difficulties. Excluding Hidden Realms, Stone Titans can spawn in all but three Environments under normal circumstances, making them the game's most common Boss Monster. Skills & Behavior * Eye Laser The Titan fires a laser from its eye after momentarily charging it, inflicting large sustained amounts of damage to its target. While the laser is charging, a small red laser aims towards the player as an indication that they're being targeted. The laser locks onto the target and will not switch to a different one during its duration until the target has died, even if the attack activates a player's Old War Stealthkit. The skill deals 24 * 12.5% damage, with a Proc Coefficient of 0.15 per tick, and has a cooldown of 20s. * Stone Fist The Titan will bend downwards and force its fist into the ground before reemerging underneath its target, inflicting damage and launching them into the air. A red ring will show on the spot on the ground where the fist is about to appear, warning players. While this attack is generally easy to avoid for targets on the move, the Stone Titan will attempt to predict where the player will be if they aren't standing still. The skill deals 100% damage, has a cooldown of 10s, and a Proc Coefficient of 1.0. * Stone Construct The Titan will summon a glowing cluster of rocks above it, which periodically fire homing lasers towards targets. The construct will attempt to maintain its position above the Stone Titan's head; even adjusting its position as the boss bends down to perform its Stone Fist attack. The construct will disappear at the end of the attack's duration. The skill has a cooldown of 40s. The stone construct lasts 20s, during which 13 laser will be fired, dealing 30% damage each with a Proc Coefficient of 1.0. Drops The Stone Titan has an associated Boss item. Upon defeating a Stone Titan summoned by a Teleporter Event, this item may drop as a reward. Tips * When fighting Stone Titans, your greatest survival tool is the environment itself. The Eye Laser is its most powerful attack, so it is essential to hold a position close to obstacles which can break the Titan's line of sight while firing at you. This is especially important for survivors with poor (or a lack of) movement skills, such as Artificer. * Another method of avoiding the Eye Laser is to bring in a collection of drones to use as cannon fodder while you attack the boss. Players should still be mindful, however, as the Stone Titan's laser can sharply divert its attention back to you after destroying a drone. * The Stone Titan's Stone Fist attack can be used in tandem with its Eye Laser, leading to a deadly combo where the Titan launches players up into the air and lasers them in their defenseless airborne state. Even when hiding behind cover from the Eye Laser, players must make an effort to stay on the move. * Engineers excel at fighting Stone Titans, as they can drop their which blocks both of the Titan's projectile attacks. With that in mind, players inside a shield are still vulnerable to the Stone Fist attack, and by extension the aforementioned combo. But unlike players, the Engineer's cannot be launched up into the air. History Trivia * The Stone Titan is a possible replacement for the Colossus, a Risk of Rain 1 boss that share the stone theme and have a similar appearance, due to the latter's colossal size possibly being a challenge to work around in 3D.